Effervescent
by Darkness8
Summary: Shuichi, a 15-year-old Sophomore, transfers schools...and meets the stoic Junior of his dreams...
1. A New Beginning

A/N- Gravitation doesn't belong to me, but Maiko does and so do all lyrics in this fic unless stated otherwise. Summary: AU. Shuichi attends high school.And meets the stoic jerk of the school. Y/S + Others  
  
Shindo Shuichi skidded to a halt in front of a sickly-peach coloured door just as the bell rang shrilly. A plastic plaque read "Dean's Office". A pale, slender hand reached out for the door handle, stomach fluttering nervously. He didn't want to be here. He should be at his old school, with his old friends and old life.  
"Going in?" a female's voice sneered from behind him.  
He whirled around to find himself looking down on a short, plump woman in her late 50's. Her bleach-blonde hair was teased and ratted until it looked like a spider's web and her dark eyes were cold and hard. An official-looking manila envelope was tucked under  
"Y-yea," he answered, his light tenor voice hesitant.  
"Well I don't have all day!"  
Shuichi tugged open the heavy door and stepped inside, adjusting his battered black knapsack. The woman pushed past him and tossed the envelope on the blue counter that rose in front of him.  
"Um- excuse me," Shuichi said nervously. Another woman was seated behind the counter, looking disinterested. Shuichi held out some papers. "I'm new. My name is-"  
"Grade?" the lady interrupted.  
"Sophomore."  
"MARIA!!" the lady shrieked. "New student!"  
"Send him in!" came the curt reply. Shuichi sighed inwardly. He so did not want to be here.  
"Go in through that door," he was instructed. He nodded thanks and fixated his eyes on the doorway. Thus missing the feet that were stretched in front of him.  
"Sorry!" he muttered as he stumbled, briefly wondering why he was apologizing.  
"No big," said a dark female voice, like tinted glass.  
He flushed and continued in to the guidance office.  
  
Shuichi exited the office, his mind whirling.  
".So have this signed and brought back." the lady at the counter was saying.  
"Yea, yea, I know the drill," said a familiar voice. Shuichi recognized it as the girl he had tripped over earlier.  
She made it to the door before he did and held it open just long enough for them both to slip through.  
"Fucking fags," she muttered to no one in particular, glaring at the paper in her hand.  
Shuichi coughed politely and she turned the glare to him. And his pink hair.  
She shrugged. "Nice hair," she commented flatly.  
"Eh.thanks?" he replied. He hadn't gotten a good look at her before, in the office, but in the early morning sunlight that filtered through the deep green hallways it was easy enough. Her dark hair was streaked through with red, though natural or dyed he couldn't tell. Thick, lush lashes curved over lovely black eyes as she glared down at that stupid paper once more. A white, button-up collared shirt was open to her chest, a black tie hanging loose over it. A short plaid skirt stopped at mid-thigh and fishnets covered the rest of her legs. Heavy black combat boots laced nearly up to her knees and thudded dully on the concrete floor.  
"I'm Kokuei," (1) she said after a moment.  
Shuichi almost tripped again. "Not your real name, ne?"  
She shook her head, dark fringe falling into her kohl-rimmed eyes. "Naw, but that's what everyone calls me. My real name is Maiko."  
"Shindou Shuichi," he replied.  
"You're a Soph, right?"  
He nodded.  
"Me too. Welcome to the Hellhole," she said, flinging her arms wide. Shuichi narrowly avoided being impaled by a very sharp looking bracelet. "So what classes you got?"  
"Um.0 period is band, then first is Ethics, then Drama, then P.E., then English, lunch, World Civ, Algebra II, Literature, a free period, and ninth is Chemistry," (2) he said reading off the schedule he clutched in his hand.  
Maiko nodded. "Well band is the shiz, you'll love it. Ethics is boring as hell but all you have to do is ace the Final and you'll pass. Hm.looks like we have Drama, English, and the free together."  
"So why were you in the Dean's office?" Shuichi asked.  
Another shrug. "I think I broke some girl's nose."  
Shuichi burst into laughter before he could quench it. "You think?"  
"Well I didn't hit her that hard, but I did hear something splinter. Got her precious pink blouse all bloody.Such a shame!" Maiko said facetiously.  
"What'd she do?"  
"She stole my CD player and threw it in the showers. So I threw her in the showers."  
Shuichi's violet eyes widened.  
"Well, this is my class. See you next period," she said in that dark voice. She vanished into one of the identical peach doors that lined the hallway.  
  
(1)- Kokuei means Dark shadow in Japanese  
(2)- In my high school we have 9 periods plus lunch. 0 period is an elective/extracurricular period that goes from 7:15 to 8:00, whereas first period starts at 8:05. Confusing, ne? ^_^  
  
R&R, please!? - Raven 


	2. Cafeteria lessons

A/N- Gravitation doesn't belong to me, but all characters not found in the series do, as well as all song lyrics.  
Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed! It made me so happy! ^_^ Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Lunch was proving the most formidable obstacle so far. Shuichi looked around the packed cafeteria nervously; the sea of faces blurring into indistinguishable figures.  
"Shindo-kun!" a familiar voice called over the din. Maiko appeared, blessedly, at his side. "You look like you could use some help."  
Shuichi nodded gratefully at the girl.  
"First off," she began, taking his arm and dragging him out a side door onto a small patio. "You don't want to sit inside. Trust me, you'll never get out of there when the bell rings."  
The patio was comfortable: relatively shady from blooming vines that crept up the walls and entwined overhead to form a lacey canopy. It was quieter than the roar of the main cafeteria, though chatter still echoed across the bricks. The area seemed to be divided in half; one half was thronged with students, while the other half was empty save for a scattering of silent individuals.  
"Hey, Kokuei," a boy called out, "who's the new kid? Looks like a flamer to me!"  
Maiko didn't answer and pushed past them.  
"Come on! Don't be so cold after all the fun we had in the back of your car!" the boy said maliciously.  
Maiko whirled on him and said with a saccharine smile, "I believe the only fun had in the back of a car was your father, . Too bad he spends more time with whores than your mother." She stalked off, dragging a very confused Shuichi along.  
"Ignore them," she growled, and Shuichi couldn't tell if she was speaking to herself or to him. They approached an empty table in a rear corner of the patio and sat down. Well, almost empty. A boy about Shuichi's own age was seated at the end, tuning a guitar. His long, red- brown hair fell across his eyes, shading his features sufficiently. He didn't look up when they sat down.  
"Lesson number two: never eat anything you find in the cafeteria," Maiko said with an impish grin and pulled a bag of fast food from a restaurant across the street from her bag.  
Now the stranger did look up. "Maik, you know you aren't supposed to leave campus!" he exclaimed amusedly.  
"They only care if they catch you," she retorted, jabbing her tongue out at him. "Besides, we weren't doing anything in P.E. anyway. They didn't miss me."  
But the boy's attention had been diverted. Shuichi flushed under the intense stare.  
"Hiro, put your eyes back in your head!" Maiko exclaimed, breaking the tension. "This is Shuichi. Shuichi, this is Hiro."  
"Hi," Hiro said, shifting his guitar and offering his hand.  
"Hey" Shuichi replied. He shook the offered hand and smiled. He liked Hiro; there was just something about him.But that look he had been giving Shuichi was a bit creepy. Nice, but creepy.  
"Hiro's a Sophomore too. Most people in this lunch are Sophomores and Freshman. Juniors and Seniors typically have a later lunch."  
"So, Shuichi," Hiro asked, placing the instrument back in the gig bag. "Where'd you come from?"  
"Nani?" Shuichi said, head still spinning.  
"What school?"  
"Oh," he said sheepishly. "Lucid Academy."  
Hiro and Maiko: *Pulsemark*  
"Whoa, your parents have to be loaded!" she exclaimed.  
"Eh.no.Actually a friend of mine was paying."  
"Sweet! So why'd you come here?"  
"My dad got transferred," he answered simply.  
"Ah. That blows!" Hiro exclaimed, chocolate eyes burning excitedly.  
Shuichi nodded his vibrant head and gave a rueful grin. "But I have you guys, right?"  
"Of course!" Maiko exclaimed and slung one arm around Shuichi's neck. "If you get rid of the assholes and the crappy teachers and the crappy classes and the crappy rules, this is actually a semi-decent school. You'll be totally cool here." And with that the bell shattered any further conversation.  
"Oh no! I have to get to class! See you guys!" Shuichi sped off with a quick wave.  
Two pairs of dark eyes watched the slender boy race off down the hall intently.  
"Kawaii, ne?" Maiko said slyly.  
"What?" Hiro asked suspiciously.  
"Oh, nothing," she answered innocently. "But don't you just wanna pick him up and keep him forever?"  
"Yes." Hiro sighed. "I mean- no! Ergh! You're so frustrating," he said giving her a light shove.  
She chuckled wickedly and poked him in the ribs. "I knew you'd like him."  
"You take way too much pleasure in playing matchmaker," Hiro muttered darkly.  
"Aww! I love you too!" she said impishly and vanished, living up to her nickname Kokuei.  
  
OOC: And enter Hiro! Who can guess who the asshole who insulted my chika is? I can, I can! Trust me, we'll see more of him. And next chapter we'll see Yuki. Whoot! 


	3. A Silver Violin

A/N: Not bothering with disclaimers anymore. Just that everything not found in the Gravitation series belongs to me. Thanks for the lovely reviews!! I love you guys more than you know!! P.S.- This is AU, so it doesn't take place anywhere. At least nowhere on this Earth. So forgive me if I mix British, American, and Japanese culture.  
  
"Bye, mom," Shuichi waved as he jumped from the car, pulling his backpack free just as the car door slammed shut. He jogged up the front steps of the massive brick building, searching for Hiro or Maiko. Nada. He glanced at his watch. 7:05. He headed towards the band room slowly, keeping his eyes open for either of his two new mates.  
Finding neither of them, he entered the band room nervously.  
"Shuichi!" a familiar voice called as the door slid shut behind him. Twenty-five pairs of eyes turned to stare at him. Peachy.  
Hiro called again and Shuichi bounded over.  
"Oi!" he said cheerfully.  
"Well, aren't we just brilliant this morning," Hiro said darkly. He looked exhausted.  
"Eh? Whatsa matter, Hiro? Up all night?"  
"Hai. I had to memorize this stupid guitar solo that K-sensei asked for."  
"But it's only the second day back!" Shuichi said, frowning.  
"Tell me about it." Hiro looked at his new friend and found the boy's energy inspiring. "But it's ok. I don't mind too much."  
"Ok, everyone, sit!"  
Shuichi turned to look at his new professor. Golden hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and still reached his waist. Shorter strands framed his ivory face, his eyes hidden behind green-tinted sunglasses. His tie hung loose around the collar of his white button-down shirt and a holster rested low on his hips. He didn't look much older than 25, probably fresh out of college. .wait for it.  
Hang on, a holster?? And that was.a pistol???  
"Heh heh.Hiro."  
"Nani?"  
"Is the teacher carrying a pistol??"  
"Huh? O, yea. He doesn't use it on students though. I think."  
Shuichi blinked a moment. "You think???" he hissed in a hoarse whisper. Hiro laughed and ruffled Shuichi's hair.  
"Relax, kid. He's totally cool."  
Shuichi slumped down in his chair. "Don't call me kid," he muttered a moment later. Hiro just laughed.  
"I'd like those students whom I asked to prepare their solo's to come up," K-sensei was saying. Several students, including Hiro, stepped in front of the class. The chairs were arranged in a staggered semi-circle, so everyone in the "audience" had a clear view.  
"With your instruments!"  
Those several students shuffled back to their seats and retrieved their respective musical talents.  
Shuichi watched intently as each student took his or her turn, expert ear picking out the melodies along in his mind. Hiro was amazing, his hands flying over the guitar strings with easy confidence.  
"You were awesome!" Shuichi encouraged as Hiro returned to his seat.  
  
"Thanks," he replied, flushed and beaming.  
But suddenly a hush fell over the room as the last student took his place. Shuichi glanced around the room, finally turning his amethyst gaze on the last performer. And nearly gasped. It was a boy of about 17, but as he stood there in front of the entire class, he seemed so much older.  
His hair was like spun gold, gleaming under the fluorescent school lights. A deep sapphire shirt hugged his form lazily, offsetting his silky hair and alabaster skin. As he rose his violin to his chin, his eyes swept across the room with nonchalant indifference. And locked with Shuichi's.  
Shuichi felt the ground vanish underneath him as the smooth bow slid against the string, notes flowing like water. His soul soared with every crescendo, his physical form trembling. He couldn't tear his eyes away from those golden orbs. The music filled his head, lifting him high into the heavens and then spiraling back to earth.  
When the man finally lowered his bow, the entire class was silent. Shuichi released his breath, unaware that he'd been holding it.  
"That was.incredible," he breathed.  
Hiro nodded. "He's amazing. I heard he's been playing since he could hold a bow."  
The bell shrieked, shattering the trance of the class as though it were glass.  
  
OOC: How'd you like the third chapter? Review, please? Reviews make me sooooo happy! 


	4. Dramatic Interpretation

A/N: Review, please??? O yea, lyrics are mine. Except the Romeo and Juliet stuff. That's Shakespeare's.  
  
"Alright people, settle down." The voice rang out deep and strong through the auditorium, despite the fact that the class only filled the first three rows. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Mr. Saliman. Welcome to Drama Honors."  
Shuichi had at first thought Drama was going to be just like every other class; a classroom, desks, textbooks, notebooks, quizzes, tests. He couldn't have been more wrong.  
"Drama isn't like your other classes," the teacher was saying, his intensely black eyes seeming to penetrate into Shuichi's skull. "There will be no tests, no notes, no quizzes. You pass or fail based on your Final exam grade."  
A mix of groans and cheers went up through the students.  
"This is the curriculum for the year," he continued. "If you don't like it, leave. I'll write you a pass, you can spend the year in the library."  
Several students got up, intent on the door. Mr. Saliman grinned wickedly.  
"But-"  
The students froze.  
"You still have to take the final." They groaned and plopped back down.  
"Alright, first quarter is Romeo and Juliet, second quarter is Chicago, third is Much Ado About Nothing, fourth is Seven Against Thebes. I know, I know, you're all thrilled."  
Maiko was. She was bouncing in her seat and grabbing Shuichi's arm in excitement. "This rocks!" she said gleefully.  
"Shut up, freaks," a girl in front of them hissed.  
"Go blow the quarterback," Maiko snapped and turned back to Shuichi. "Sali's the greatest teacher ever. And the plays this year kick ass!"  
"I know how much you all adore Shakespeare and Euripides," Mr. Saliman said sardonically, sweeping his black gaze over his students, "so I asked some students of mine to assist."  
More groans.  
"They'll be around if you need any 'translations'. Though I don't believe either of the two are particularly esoteric." he said with a meaningful cough. "Split into groups of two to three and start reading the script for Romeo and Juliet. Keep in mind which parts you may want to audition for."  
Maiko dragged Shuichi towards the back of the huge hall. "No one comes back here if they can avoid it," she explained, indicating the empty seats. The rear lights were turned off, leaving the entire section in shadows. Well, almost the entire section.  
The eerie blue glow of a computer screen illuminated one corner, and one light had been flicked on. A man sat at the computer, fingers flying over the keys as though he couldn't possibly get the words out fast enough.  
  
"Maiko." Shuichi stood, mezmerised.  
"Eh?'  
"That's him!" he hissed. "That's the junior I told you about!"  
  
"Yea, like 50 times!" she said rolling her eyes, but then moved closer for a better look. "Oo, he's gorgeo-O. Shuichi." she said slowly. "That's.Yuki Eiri."  
"You know him?" he asked vibrantly, purple eyes sparkling.  
"Eh.no.not exactly. No one 'knows' him, exactly. Just.um.don't get too obsessed over him, ne?" Maiko looked pensive, her brow furrowed and dark eyes serious.  
"Uh.ok." Shuichi said, a bit perplexed. He brightened, though, and said, "Well, we should start on the script!"  
This seemed to snap the girl out of whatever introspections she had been brooding upon and she said cheerily, "I'll be Juliet and.uh.Mercutio! You take Romeo and Benvolio."  
"Sure. Hey, we sing the chorus, ya?"  
"If you want really want to," she laughed. ". 'Two Households, both alike in dignity/in fair Verona where we lay our  
scene...'" he hummed, trying to get a feel for the right beat.  
Maiko stared. "Damn."  
"What?" he asked, flushing.  
"I know you told me you could sing, but damn." She gave a low whistle. "Sing something else."  
"Eh.ok. What?"  
"Anything! Here," she rummaged around in her backpack and pulled out a notebook. "Try this." She showed him a page entitled "Drenched" and hummed the melody. "Got it?" she asked.  
He nodded, eyes following the lyrics.  
  
Melting in my hands  
  
Purest white as my soul is black  
  
Hyperthermia from desert sands  
Futilely holding back  
  
How can I let go  
When there's nothing there to grip?  
Elusive as those flakes of snow  
With bloodied hands I slip.  
  
When he'd finished, he looked at Maiko questioningly. "Like that?"  
"That was.perfect." she breathed. "OMIGOSH! You sooo need to join Hiro's band!"  
Shuichi laughed, "Ok.What's it called?"  
"Heh, well, he doesn't really know yet. Right now it's sort of just him. He's been looking for a singer for like ever."  
"Excuse me," a deep, smooth voice said coldly.  
Shuichi looked up and found himself staring into deep golden orbs.  
"But would you mind keeping your pathetic little games to yourself? Some people actually have work to do."  
Shuichi was stunned speechless. But whether it was because of the rude commentary or the flaxen hair that fell lazily into those brilliant eyes.well.either way he wasn't extremely coherent.  
Unfortunately, Maiko was coherent enough for the both of them.  
"Fuck off, Eiri. We're not bothering you!"  
"Actually, you are."  
"Sali said we could be here, so piss off!"  
"Hn." He flowed back to his laptop with a glare.  
Maiko glanced at Shuichi, and, upon seeing his look, waved a hand in front of his face. "Oi! Shuichi! Wake up!"  
"Hmm? Oh, right." Shuichi said, a bit dreamily. "What's the deal with him anyway?"  
"Dunno really. He came as a freshman from New York. I hear he's like a zillionaire, and he's only 17."  
"What does he do???"  
"He's a writer."  
Shuichi looked thrilled. "He can help us with this script!"  
Maiko looked flabbergasted. "Are you serious?"  
"Yep!" he grabbed the script and bounded over to where the stoic writer was entwined in his words.  
"I don't need help," Maiko muttered darkly as she watched her friend approach the blond. This was so not good.  
  
A/N: Whew. Longest chapter yet. Forgive me if updates are a bit stingy for a little while. Finals are in a week and a half and life's a tad chaotic. Reviews make me happy, though.^__^. *hinthint* 


	5. Tragedy in 5 acts

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My life has been INSANE lately.  
  
"What's with him?" Hiro asked as Shuichi collapsed sobbing onto the bench next to him.  
Maiko rolled her eyes. "He asked Yuki Eiri for help."  
Hiro's dark eyes went wide. "Oooh! Understood. What, he called you a stupid baka or something?"  
"He- hic- said- hic- that I'm an incompetent child who doesn't deserve to read Shakespeare and that the lyrical genius of IRomeo and Juliet/I is wasted completely by my idiocy," Shuichi said through his tears.  
"Whoa.harsh, dude. Wait.you asked him for help with Shakespeare?" Hiro said incredulously. "But.Maiko's brilliant at his plays. Didn't you tell him?" Hiro paused, glaring at Maiko.  
Maiko threw up her hands exasperatedly. "Of Icourse/I I told him. But does anyone listen to me around here? Noooo."  
"Why don't you guys come over after school, and we'll cheer Shuichi- kun up?" Hiro offered.  
Shuichi nodded gratefully and sniffed pathetically, wiping his nose on his sleeve.  
Maiko shrugged. "Sure. It's not like I have anything Ibetter/I to do."  
Hiro laughed. "Fuck you! You don't have to come! I can un-invite you right now!"  
"O yeah!" Maiko jabbed her tongue out at him. "Do your worst, fiend!"  
"Maybe I will!"  
Shuichi giggled at the antics of his two friends, then sighed and said, "Thanks, guys, but I have to go or I'll be late for gym." He heaved his bag over his shoulder and started off towards the locker rooms, whistling Maiko's "Drenched" under his breath.  
"Isn't that your song?" Hiro asked, hearing the low notes.  
"Yep. I showed it to Shuichi in Drama."  
"I'm so hurt!" Hiro pouted, wiping false tears from his eyes. "You won't even show it to me!"  
"You'll get it when it's finished!" she exclaimed. "But let me just say, you NEED that boy in your band."  
"Who, Shuichi?"  
"Well, if it isn't the resident fruits," a deep voice growled from behind them.  
"Fuck off, Aizawa!" Maiko snapped.  
"What happened to the newest member of the fag club?" the boy continued, ignoring Maiko's glare.  
"Leave him alone," Hiro warned.  
"And just what are you going to do about it?" Aizawa smirked, and shoved past.  
  
Shuichi sighed and stripped off his sweat-soaked shirt. He hated organized sports. If it were just running around and releasing pent-up energy, it would have been fine, but no. They actually had to play football. It wasn't even the football part that bothered Shuichi; hell, he could kick a ball up and down a field any day. It was the passing to other people and the rules that bothered him. Oh well, only nine more months.  
"Hey, new kid!"  
Shuichi turned, assuming, rightly so, that whomever it was, was addressing him.  
"What's your name?" A pair of intense brown eyes watched him from across the locker room. The boy they belonged to seemed to be about 16 or 17, quite handsome in a distinctly jerk-ish kind of way. He was shirtless, showing off a well-muscled torso and toned arms. Feathery black hair fell lazily into his deep eyes and a crooked smirk played across his features. But those deep eyes were cold and cruel, and there was something decidedly arrogant about the smirk.  
"Shuichi."  
"Well, Shuichi. I'm Aizawa."  
Shuichi recognized him as the boy who had insulted Maiko at lunch the other day. He turned back to replace his shirt but an iron grip on his shoulder stopped him.  
"Don't turn away from me," Aizawa hissed, voice dangerous. "I can be your best friend or your worst enemy," he continued. "It's up to you to decide."  
  
Shuichi's violet eyes widened at the certain threat. But.  
"Heh- Aizawa-kun, I don't want any trouble."  
"Well I don't really give a fuck what you want," he replied, voice loud and light. Several snickers came from spectators.  
Brown locked violet for a moment, then turned back to finish changing.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do?" Hiro asked as the trio stepped into the bright sunshine.  
The golden rays soaked into Shuichi's skin, beginning to warm him from the cold he'd felt since gym.  
"I don't care, what do you wanna do?" Maiko was saying.  
"I don't care, what do you wanna do?" Hiro replied.  
Seeing that this wasn't going anywhere, Shuichi stepped in and said, "I'm hungry."  
"Food it is!" Hiro said decisively. "Now, what do you guys wanna eat?"  
"I don't care. What do you wanna eat?" Maiko said impassively.  
"Pizza," Shuichi put in quickly, sensing an endless string of non- decisions coming on.  
"Pizza's good."  
"Ok, pizza," Hiro said, rummaging in his backpack for his house key. "What kind of pizza?"  
"Just pick something!" Shuichi and Maiko shouted in unison.  
"Ok, ok! Sheesh!" Hiro veered into the kitchen to order the pizza and Maiko led Shuichi into the spacious living room. Both dropped their bags and collapsed onto the couch.  
"So, Shuichi." Maiko said, after a moment of silence.\  
"So, Maiko." Shuichi replied.  
"How's life?"  
"Not bad, not great. You?"  
"Not suicide bad, but not marvy."  
"That's good. I guess."  
"Yep."  
"So, whaddya guys wanna do?" Hiro asked, returning from the kitchen, mission completed.  
"Oooh! Let's watch UAlmost Famous/U!" Maiko exclaimed.  
"Er.fine. Shuichi, have you seen it?"  
Shuichi shook his head. "Is that a movie?"  
Maiko clutched her heart exaggeratedly. "Is that a movie? Is that a movie???" She fainted back onto the cushions. "Hurry, Hiro dear! We must enlighten the poor boy of the Stillwater greatness before it is too late!"  
Hiro laughed and threw a pillow at her. "Chill! He will know soon enough."  
Shuichi blinked, quite puzzled, but settled back to enjoy whatever this creative geniusosity (1) was.  
  
(1)- Don't you all love my sniglet? A sniglet is a made-up word, by the way. Yes, I know. Useless trivia. Isn't it fab?  
Ok, who wants a Yuki POV? I've played with the idea, but I'm not sure, so whatever you guys out there want.  
Another short chappie, but I'm trying, I really am! R&R, please?? I'll be your best friend. 


	6. Band Beginnings

A/N- Response to a few confused readers: the Maiko in the story has absolutely nothing to do with the Maiko in the actual series. It was a complete accident that they have the same names. This one is mine. I have no claim whatsoever over the actual series.  
  
"Time's up, Hiro!"  
Without further warning, all power in the shabby basement shut off.  
"Er.what's going on?" Shuichi asked, blinking in the sudden shift from dark to light.  
"It's six o' clock," Hiro said. "I can't play my electric past six."  
Shuichi giggled. "So your mom just 'pulls the plug', literally."  
Hiro laughed and nodded as the lights flickered back on. Maiko lounged in an old armchair, legs dangling over one arm, Hiro's acoustic resting in her lap. She was gingerly picking out a melody, alternating between chords and jotting down the notes when she hit something she liked. To Shuichi, it looked like an incredibly tedious process, but Maiko looked like she was in heaven.  
"What?" she asked, finally looking up.  
Shuichi blushed, realizing he'd been staring. "Nothing, you just look so.tranquil."  
She grinned crookedly. "And you look so.pink!"  
"Shut up," he muttered, and stuck his tongue out at her.  
"So Shuichi, you joining my band or what?" Hiro asked, rolling his amp back to the corner of the room.  
"Don't you even want to hear me sing?" Shuichi asked a bit nervously. "I mean, you could think I'm not any good."  
"Don't be a baka! I trust Maiko's ear. But sure, why not," he added on second thought. He tossed Shuichi a mic and some batteries.  
"No boom for right now. You know, the mother thing. But the batteries should last about ten minutes. So, go ahead!" Hiro explained. Shuichi eyed his friend suspiciously but slipped in the batteries.  
"Play something," he instructed Maiko. "Play whatever you're working on."  
Maiko held out the paper of lyrics, saying, "Sorry if it's messy. Read what you can. Follow this," and began strumming.  
1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and. Shuichi's eyes simultaneously scanned the words and counted beats in his mind.  
"How dare you tell me/How to live my life?/ You're just as fucked as I am/ Do you remember that morning/I told you what I'd done/You begged me to stop/Told me, warned me/ Escalating into something more."  
By the time he'd finished, Hiro's jaw was fairly resting on the floor.  
"So, I'm in?" a breathless Shuichi asked.  
"Hell YES you're in!" Hiro said, springing towards the smaller boy for a full-flung glomp.  
"Is it just us?"  
"For now, yep. Me on guitar, you on vocals. I had a drummer, but he.er.had other things to do. Hang on, I'll be right back," he said, jogging up the rickety wooden stairs to the kitchen.  
"Hiro's trying to say Phil dropped out cause he sold his drum kit for pot money," Maiko said matter-of-factly.  
"Oooh!"  
"Can't say I blame him," she said, picking out a tune. D-A-G, D-A-G. "It was some good shit."  
"So.uh. would you ever do that?"  
"No way!" she protested, putting the guitar aside, "I don't play drums." She grinned at his look.  
"No, I mean," he started.  
"Haha. I know what you mean. And nope." She shook her dark waves and kicked her black messenger bag over to him.  
He stared at it, a bit confusedly. "."  
"Under the Taking Back Sunday patch," she instructed. A odd looking symbol had been written under the patches and safety pins: sXe  
"Ok.?"  
"It means straight-edge."  
"Oh," he said, nodding in understanding.  
She laughed, such a dark and melodious sound. "It means no drugs, no alcohol, and no casual sex."  
"OOOH! I get it." She shoved over in the chair to make room for him. He collapsed next to her, shifting so he faced her. "Why not?"  
"Huh?" she asked.  
"Why no drugs or anything? I mean, I thought punks lived for that shit."  
She shrugged and looked away, but not before Shuichi caught a flash of hurt in her deep eyes.  
Suddenly she covered and said mischeviously, "Have you got a girlfriend?"  
"N-nani?" Shuichi blushed nearly as bright as his hair.  
"Boyfriend?" She was grinning ear to ear now.  
"No!"  
Kohl-rimmed eyes danced impishly.  
"Why.?" Shuichi said, eyeing her.  
"No reason."  
"Uh huh. Suuuuure."  
She beamed and said, "You're falling for Yuki, aren't you?"  
"What??? No! He's such a bastard!" But something in his mind jumped at the mention of the stoic junior.  
"Good. Don't. Hiro on the other hand."  
"Hiro?"  
"Don't tell me you thought my boy was straight!"  
"No.ah."  
"You did!" she giggled.  
"Well I thought you and him."  
Maiko fell backwards off the chair onto the musty carpet. "Me?? And Hiro??"  
Shuichi thought she would burst an organ laughing. He threw a pillow at her indignantly. "It's logical!" he protested. She only laughed harder.  
Finally she sat up and wiped her eyes, still chuckling a bit. Shuichi was perched on the arm of the chair, looking rather sullen.  
"Shuichi. Dearest. I wouldn't date Hiro if you PAID me. He's, like, my bro!"  
Speak of the devil. "Hey, sorry guys. My mom was having a hissy fit."  
"It's cool. I gotta go anyway. I probably should have told my mom I was coming. She probably called the fucking cops or something." Maiko leaned down and laced up her boots, then vanished with a wave.  
"I so do not get her," Shuichi said with a shake of his head.  
"No one does," Hiro laughed.  
"No, I mean, she cuts class, starts fights, ditches her parents, and I've never seen her do any work except for Drama and English, but she won't smoke or drink."  
"Well, my girl believes in one thing: Sex, Drugs, and Rock n' Roll, only without the sex and drugs," Hiro explained amusingly. "She's a rebel, alright, but she isn't stupid."  
"Yea, but it's still weird. At my old school the punks and Goths and stoners all hung together, and did nothing but smoke."  
Hiro looked a bit sad for a moment. "She knows the consequences of one stupid mistake."  
Shuichi studied Hiro intently, sensing more behind his words than was being said. "Yea, I guess. Well I'd better be going, too. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
Hiro nodded and waved.  
"Are you hungry?" his mother asked as he headed down the hall to his room.  
"No, thanks, mom." He shut his door and collapsed onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
He finally had a lead singer. It would be his bad luck, though, that that singer happened to make his stomach twist every time he moved.  
  
Well, what'd you think? Sorry about all the seemingly random stuff about drugs etc. It ties in, I promise! Yuki POV coming next. Erm.I always forget to say something here, but I can't remember.Oh well. Review, por favor!! 


End file.
